


Road to Emmaus [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book has a secret, and knows the truth won't set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Emmaus [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Road to Emmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/road-to-emmaus) | 905 KB | 1:30


End file.
